A crossbreed's life
by Trippychu
Summary: Miola ,a nordic vampire and Khajiit thief crossbreed, has always wanted to have a friend other than lord hircine and her mother. She found one but is that friend what she needs? Please review!
1. The start

Most found crossbreeds gross and an alien of society, Miola, only eleven years of age knew the feeling of being sneered at. She often worked in the meadow flowers into crowns, she loved it, and it reminded her that she could still pretend she was a princess even though nobody would want a crossbreed. She heard noises behind her; her instincts were on point from her khajiit dad. The footsteps were louder and faster coming towards her, panicking she found herself a tree stump and climbed in it to hide from whatever was coming towards her.

"Isran! Agmaer! You're never going to find me!" A voice yelled while climbing into the stump Miola was hiding in. The tree stump was big enough for maybe three strong nords to fit in comfortably, She stared at the boy hoping he wouldn't notice her. Her stealth was uncanny, she often figured how to pickpocket very well due to that skill. The boy must've been a few years older than she; he saw her yellow gleaming bright eyes and was instantly startled. When just about to scream she covered his mouth.

"Shhhh shhh shhhh, don't make a sound, I'm not going to hurt you…" She tried to reassure him. He was still in panic from seeing her yellow eyes which was often characterized with vampires. She continued "You have to win!"

She climbed out of the stump distracting the two other boys and having them chase after what they thought was their friend; Miola climbed up a tree watching them as they played.

"Celann, stop hiding you won!" Agmaer hollered. Celann climbed out of the stump then proceeded to tell his friends about the girl who was sitting in there and how he thought she was a vampire.

"Yellow eyes are also the characteristics of a khajiit, you know?" Isran exclaimed.

"No because her hands weren't furry they were like mine, rough and flakey." Celann argued.

"Well maybe she was a nord, but if she was why didn't she come play with us?" Agmaer cried.

"Girls are yucky, we are better off anyways!" Isran laughed. Miola stuffed her tail under her grey skirt and threw her bonnet on while in the tree, she slowly shimmied down and tried walking by the boys to get her basket and head back home but Agmaer tackled her.

"I got her guys!" Agmaer giggled.

"Get off me now!" Miola screamed.

"Agmaer, you did a good job!" Isran yelled while walking up with Celann. Celann shrugged and helped young girl up, Isran sternly stared.

"Thank'ya sir, I'd musta get'd along." Miola spoke in the most fake accent ever; Celann lifted her chin with his hand and she immediately closed her eyes.

"Not so fast, let me do something?" Celann spoke untying her bonnet but his hand was slapped. A woman close to her mid-thirties grabbed her and walked off. Celann just stared.


	2. Two distant friends

When Miola and her mother reached their cabin near the lake they spoke;

"Mother I can't thank you enough." Miola spoke as she took off her bonnet. Her mother sighed and started making dinner, her mother came close yelling but she knew how stressful it is for her dear Miola. Her mother just having been a blooded vampire and her father being a khajiit made Miola's eyes identifiable anywhere, plus the fact she had a tail and a cute of cat ears. Her features often showed through, Miola trained herself to be addicted to hunting the many beast of Skyrim.

Their house was a mansion compared to most, they had about seven bedrooms and countless areas, and if you weren't careful you could get lost. Miola knew every corner and all the secrets of the house, there were torcher chambers filled with people and blood which quite often Miola would visit so she would have people to talk to. There were servants but they were thralls making it almost impossible to keep a conversation with them. It was hard living in the middle of the forest, almost nobody to play with other than the occasional spirits; Hircine was often kind enough to play with Miola. He often tempted her to kill hunters but she refused; but you could almost always find her in the flower patch though.

The next Miola wondered back to the field covered in flowers, she knew Hircine needed a new crown; even though he didn't like them. This time Miola didn't wear her bonnet so she could hear everything and she knew a pair of eyes were staring her flickering ears, Miola sighed.

"Whoever is behind the oak come out now!" She commanded while still weaved the flowers into a crown. Footsteps came near her and then stopped behind her; Miola didn't even bother looking at the person.

"You have cat ears and a tail!" The voice exclaimed.

"Yeah and? Stare all you want because I know I'm a freak!" She cried in anger. The person sat next to her, then looked at her.

"I just… wanted to say thanks." He whispered. Miola looked him in the eyes to see the boy she met before.

"So are you here to harass me?!" Miola spoke violently trying to hold back tears.

"Oh by the nine, no I just figured you want someone to hang out with." He giggled trying to lighten her up. She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes; she had never seen compassion like that before. He pick out a crimson yellow flower and started weaving it into a crown, her smiled then put it on her head.

"You're going to be my queen, you know?" He smiled. She couldn't help but smile too. He continued "My name is Celann, and you are?"

"Miola…" She mumbled while weaving the flowers faster.

"Well Miola, you have very eccentric eyes; may I ask where you inherited them from?" He asked politely but still insinuated that she was vampire kin.

"I am honest, I have a khajiit father and a vampire mother; Henceforth I have red yellow eyes." She sighed hoping he wouldn't catch the last part.

"I knew it, but I know you have self-control. You could sense it; hopefully I'll never have to hunt you." He tried keeping a light hearted smile but he knew it wasn't working for her.

"Well my prince, it's almost nightfall." She smiled looking him dead in the eye as she put a flower crown on his before vanishing into the shadows. He stood there awestruck by her stare; his heart beat excessively.


	3. Troubled thoughts

On Miola's walk home she saw Hircine looking at her; he motioned for her to come.

"Miola who is this boy you were spending time with?" He harshly questioned.

"His name is Celann the vampire hunter." She answered bluntly. She felt Hircine's eyes narrow as he gave a stern look.

"I may not be fond of Molag Bal, but I know you would be in trouble with this boy. I suggest you stay away from him." He growled in jealousy.

"Hircine, I made this for you!" Miola spoke trying to lighten up the daedra by handing him a new crown. Hircine made a compelling face at the crown.

Celann awoke in the middle of night, he felt almost watched. He glanced around his room, he found nothing but he felt a cold breath go down his neck sending his body jolting.

"My dear Miola, Miola is my only love in this world you know?" The voice growled.

"I swear I would never hurt her!" Celann protested. He felt claws brush against his neck, frightened yet brave he let the nails dig in his neck.

"You speak lies!" The voice cried. He felt his vision become hazy before passing out.

When he awoke he noticed he wasn't in his bed, he lay upon satin covers in a castle rustic room. His eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, nothing but books and a few oddities, he found the door but he thought if it would be safe to leave. Miola was walking through her house on her would usual routine, she knew her mother would leave dolls or cool items on the bed of the empty rooms, she noticed a room door had claw marks on it so naturally she waltzed in it to find quite a surprise.

"Miola!?" Celann voice spiked as he saw the girl with vampires' eyes walked in.

"Celann are you okay?" She spoke with concern in her voice.

"How in oblivion did I end up here? Where am I?" He questioned with fear in his voice.

"You should be fine, and welcome to my house!" She tried reassuring him. He glanced at her and her beautiful gown flowing ever elegantly, her hair was braided in sections making it look like a crown. _'She's reall_y _gorgeous...'_ he thought before realizing. How could he have feeling for a girl who he just met?

"Well I need to go get things ready, Nicola is coming and I must look nice for him." She spoke hinting for him to get out of the bed.

"Miola don't you want to make flower crowns today?" He hoped she said yes. She looked at him completely tempted to ignore her responsibilities.

"Let's go then, I can deal with the other things later!" She smiled.


	4. Rememberance

It's been maybe six years from those days where Miola and Celann could spend so much time together, now with the excessive vampire hunting he hasn't returned to his home for at least four out of the six years that have passed. He was on a journey home for seasonal family time in Evening star, he missed playing in the snow with that girl, he just couldn't think of her name.

"Minda? No… it can't be her name it has to be different." He whispered to himself while being ignorant of the ice wolf pack approaching him. He felt the lunge at his face which scratched the side of his cheek; he pushed the wolves away and reached for his crossbow but then realized it was over by the tree; he always felt he would be taken out by a vampire but wolves definitely not. He saw a shadow move from tree to tree; he prayed to the divines that the shadow would help him. The shadow tackled each wolf tearing out each gut eating it profusely, blood laid softly all over the white snow.

"Ummm… thanks?" he whispered while the desperately hungry eyes scanned him.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't feed on you?" The girl sneered flashing her teeth.

"I really want to live?" He spoke with a giggle; the girl looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Are you laughing at me?!" She threatened while growling.

"Well it's just that since I was near death and you saved me and I'm a vampire hunter; it's all so ironic." He laughed.

"I had a comrade who was silly like you before he left to hunt my kind; I have no reason not to be slaughtering you right now, I'm intoxicated with our conversation." She snapped.

"I'm Celann and you are?" He introduced. The girl stood up untying her bonnet revealing two cat ears twitching, her eyes widened then she tackled him.

"Celann I missed you!" She cried while nuzzling her bloody face in his shirt. He was almost completely still; he remember her name.

((I know this chapter was kind of sappy! I'm sorry! Please tell me how I'm doing? Or your opinion?))


	5. Twisted truth

While walking to his house they hardly spoke, she would occasionally glance at him but when he glanced back her face would turn bright red.

"Miola, uhhh how have you've been? Did you make new friends… and how's Nicola?" He spoke weary for the answers.

"Nicola is fine; we plan to be courted in a few months." She smiled.

"How can you be courted?!" He angrily growled, his face tensed up then softened; Celann aged fairly well, no longer a scrawny small boy, he was ruggedly handsome. Miola looked beautiful as she was that sunlit morning, her golden hair crashed at her mid arm and she had curves that were defined by her dress making her all that more alluring. Often while she was talking he would his sense to breathe, she was awe filling.

"-Nicola often punishes me for leaving the house but he is always concerned about my well-being." She sighed covering up her bruised shoulder. Celann snapped out of his daze to see the bruise, he grabbed her hand and just looked over it.

"Why would he hurt a beautiful being like you? You deserve better!" Celann's face filled with hate and angst from seeing her face tense up.

"I refused to offer myself to Molag Bal, I just couldn't…. Our lord took away his gift." She softly spoke with tears welling up in her eyes. Confused on why Molag would do that he motioned her to say why but she just started crying.

"I have a place we should go to." He smiled as he lifted her chin up. She just cried even more, the sight was unbearable to him so with one swift motion he picked her up and started walking towards his house.

It took about an hour to reach his house; she fell asleep while protesting and crying. When she awoke he was sitting by the fire warming himself. She laid there pretending to be asleep, she curled up in all his blankets; he smelt nice.

"I know you're awake." He laughed with his husky voice that was ever so soothing to her ears.

"Just let me lay her for a bit longer." She felt relaxed for once in her life. He walked over and laid in bed with her, his body heat was different from Nicola's; it was warm.

"Heh now you can't ever get out of bed!" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her; both faces turned bright red.

"Is that so?" She smiled as she crawled onto his abdomen which was finely tightened.

"You know it!" He growled seductively as he bit her ear softly, he felt himself want her even more. '_Her body is soft and I just want to…. No she's my friend, she has to feel the same right'_ the thought rushed in his head.

"You need some sleep and I feel tired, so night." She whispered then kissed his cheek. Her body was curled up next to his; he felt her hair then traced his fingers down her neck to her bruised shoulder. He circled her bruise which made her body freeze then relax by the soft compassion she had never found again; he watched her fall asleep ever so peacefully.

"You remember all those years ago? When I promised you that you would be my queen? I had to break that promise, my friends sent me here to kill you-" he paused with sadness in his voice "I thought I could do it…" he stopped again trying to catch his breath, his tears ran down his face. "I forgot all those feelings I had, I bedded it seems every woman except you but when I would wake up I would see your innocent smile with your flower crown." He was sobbing now. "It felt like forever, and now that I have you in my arms, I just-"he was cut off by a soft sic.

"I missed you, my life will go on forever but the time you were gone was for an eternity." She softly smiled still not facing him. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she really saying this?


	6. blissful sin (end)

"I feel so alive in your arms; I just want you to hold me." She spoke while pushing herself closer to him. Celann kissed her neck then down her collarbone; each press of his lips against her skin stimulated more of her. He pinned her to the bed where their eyes met, she was gorgeous and her smile meant the world to him.

She lifted herself up to kiss his lips, he felt ecstasy come of his body, this is where he belonged; in her loving arms. She threw her arms around his neck while kissing him, she wanted more, she untied his shirt revealing his well sculpted body, and she glanced at its magnificence. He wanted to see more of her too, so he pulled down her dress revealing her small clothes. Her two bouncing breasts hypnotized him, his rough hands massaged them while a soft moan escaped her mouth; her face blushed at her vulgar action.

He smirked as he continued pressing, pinching and licking her nipples; he also noted she was very wet.

"You're so naughty." He purred seductively as he moved his left hand down her waist and slowly massaged his way to her womanhood.

"Please Celann…. take me" She moaned. He kept rubbing his fingers on her nipple and her clit, she was fully aroused. He wanted to make her suffer just to see her face; he stopped everything making her body crave him uncontrollably.

"Celann, I need you…" She whimpered from her lack of an orgasm. She got up and straddled him, he was still wearing his pants but she could feel his boner. She grinded him, she wanted him to feel what she felt; She continued riding him making his pants stain with her wetness. She wanted him even more.

She took his pants off and fucked him the whole night.

((SOrry I'm sorry. I'm planning to end it))


End file.
